How injuries can lead to heart mending
by Mickibooo
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Two that couldn't be any more different. They meet again when Harry was injured. Will they be able to put their past behind them and start new?


**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Time: Post – War**

**Pairing / Ship: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy / Drarry**

**Age limit: K+**

**Epilogue compliant**

**Prequel of "And finally… Happiness"**

**Summary:**

**Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.**

**Two that opted to go completely different ways.**

**They meet again when Harry was injured gravely in a fight.**

**Healer Malfoy seems to be his last hope.**

"Get him in there!" a deep voice shouted as the door to the small hospital opened with a quiet creak.

Draco, a young man in his twenties, turned around and saw three men, Aurors. Two of them were carrying the third that lay limp in their arms.

The blond immediately rushed over to them to examine what had happened and when he saw the familiar faces of Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas, he looked down at the man in their arms, immediately recognizing him by the tousled, dark mob of hair.

Harry Potter.

"Bring him into the room in the back" he said and the two Aurors complied without saying a word even though Ron didn't look too happy about it.

Draco went over to the waiting room and shot the few persons who were sitting in it a charming smile.

"I am sorry, though an absolute emergency arrived just now. I hope that you are willing to wait a bit longer, otherwise there will of course be reschedules."

An old lady reassured him that they all of course would wait and that he shouldn't worry about it, which the other patients agreed to.

With a soft smile and a nod, the blond then rushed to get into the room to which Harry had been brought.

He carefully began undressing the dark haired wizard while asking Dean "What happened and which curses hit him?"

If the male was surprised by Draco's calmness and his professionalism, he didn't show it and wanted to answer, when the Ron glared at the blond and asked "Why are you being nice, Malfoy? Why would we trust you with Harry? You hate him!"

The Malfoy heir didn't even looked up from his patient, instead simply casting a diagnosing spell to know trivial things such as height, weight and blood type as he said "Mr. Weasley, I do think that you are standing in my clinic which gives you no right to act as you do. Some of us have moved on after what have happened and changed."

He wrote down what the spell had showed him and casted a few other spells to get Harry's blood pressure and pulse.

He then continued talking "As you might have seen, this is a hospital for not only Wizards but also Muggles, so I would suggest you to think before you talk."

More was written down by him as he shortly looked up at Dean "Mr. Thomas, report" he simply said and the dark skinned male nodded.

"Ex – Deatheaters attacked him as he was alone and he managed to call us for help though as we got there he had already been hit by a few spells, I don't know which though"

The blond nodded and motioned for him go to on as he began examining the injuries that the spells had caused.

"Stinging Hex…" he mumbled softly after simply looking at one kind, then moved on to a wound that looked more complicated to identify as Dean continued talking.  
"Well, when we got there, we fought some more and it was much easier though as Harry didn't pay attention to one of the Deatheaters and we were busy fighting the others, a Cruciatus hit him."

Draco nodded at that, then sighed as he mumbled "Of course…" and pulled out a few medications.  
He applied a healing salve to the wounds of the Stinging curse and since he had managed to identify the other injuries as well, he went to the corner of the room and pulled out a drip on which Harry had to be on for a while.

He then went over to a small cupboard and pulled out a potion that he linked to the drip since it would help him to get better soon.

The blond man then looked over to Ron and Dean. "He will have to stay here until he wakes up, then for another two days to make sure that the injuries are healing properly"

The two Aurors nodded and Draco began talking again "You should probably report the happenings to the Ministry and I have to take care of my other patients"

With that he simply went out of the room, leaving the two men alone with their thoughts as he made his way over to the room in which all of the patients still waited.

He lightly smiled at the old woman from before and helped her out of her seat before they went into another room where he continued his work.

Ron and Dean had already left when the woman was allowed to go home again and Draco continued his daily routine, fully aware of Harry Potter laying in his back room.

In the evening he went over to the room in which Harry laid and refilled the drip before applying the salves for a second time.

He wanted to go out of the room, when he heard a quiet groan and turned, seeing Harry opening his eyes and trying to sit up.

The blond immediately stood at his bed and gently pressed the man back down on the soft surface, careful as to not touch any of the wounds.

The Savior looked up at Draco, eyes clouded with sleepiness and confusion before they suddenly shot opened which made the blond wizard sigh.

"Where am I? What did you do to me, Malfoy?" Harry asked irritated, maybe even angry "Where have you brought me to?" he once again asked and Draco simply casted a silencing spell before explaining how the other had ended up in the hospital.

After he finished, Harry looked a bit embarrassed by how he had reacted at first and nodded lightly "Oh…" he simply mumbled.

"Oh, indeed" the other responded before bringing him a tray with food. "There" he said and Harry quietly thanked him, before attempting to strike a conversation.  
"So… How did you end up opening this hospital?" he asked due to his curious nature.

He watched the Malfoy heir closely as said shook his head "None of your business, Potter"

The brunet seemed to pout at that though didn't try to touch the subject further since he himself had grown up as well and knew that it never felt good when people pressed matters.

Thinking of the silence as a sign that he should go now, the blond bid the other a good night and went out of the room.

During the next days Draco continued his work normally, healing the patients without any problems though he found himself more often in Harry's company whenever he didn't have anyone to heal at that moment.

They first would only talk about the medications that Harry would have to take after he left the hospital though after a while, their talks descended in other directions.

They talked about their time at Hogwarts, soon finding out that they shared a few passions including Quidditch as they already knew and also watching movies which Draco now of course knew since he now lives in the Muggle half of London which was something that Harry founded amazing.

The dark haired man had to admit that he never would have thought that Draco were able to live in the Muggle world, if only for a day.

Conversations like that one became routine as well, though Draco knew that Harry would be able to go after another day.

"You'll be rid of me tomorrow, Potter" he said on the second day which made the other chuckle a bit as he smirked "What if I don't want to?" he asked him, causing Draco to look at him in surprise.

'Did Potter just… Did he flirt?' he asked himself and before he knew, he said "Well, then you'll have to see how you get me interested into interacting with you"

Harry softly grinned and nodded "I'm sure that I can" he said though frowned after a second "Wait, aren't you married?" he then asked him, looking up at him in confusion and slight disappointment.

Draco nodded "Yes, I am married to Astoria Greengrass. We have one son, Scorpius. If you want to, you could meet him some day and bring your child" the male looked at Harry who seemed even more down after those words, so the blond added with a smirk "Though you must know that Astoria and I aren't romantically involved. It was a purely diplomatic, arranged marriage and we are just friends"

Harry's face lit up at those words and Draco couldn't help but smile lightly as he saw how happy that apparently made the other.

He then asked "So, how about you and your son visit next weekend then? I assume he was left in the Weaselette's care this weekend?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, Ginny has him" he said with a small frown and when Draco asked what was wrong, he simply said "Our relationship still is quite strained after everything…" he mumbled.

The blond nodded. He still remembered the articles in the Daily Prophet that announced their divorce and claimed that Ginevra Weasley was the woman that had turned the almighty Harry Potter gay. It had been a horrible thing to read, even for him, who still wasn't very fond of the Weasleys though.

Harry then lightly smiled again "Though I'm happy that we can meet up" he said and Draco couldn't help but nod, thinking the same.

The next day, when Harry was ready to leave, Draco accompanied him to the door of the hospital and before he went, the dark haired wizard stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips to the other's cheek, causing the blonde's eyes to widen in shock while Harry simply left with a cheeky "See ya on Friday!"

Draco nodded and replied "See you, Potter" to which Harry just shook his head "It's Harry" he said with a small chuckle, managing to shock the blond even more.

The dark haired male then apparated away, leaving Draco, who was completely confused, to ponder with the happenings.

He was confused because he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, something that hadn't happened since the day Scorpius was born on which was five years ago.

He shook his head lightly. This couldn't possibly happen, right? Was he truly falling for Harry Potter? He sighed lightly. "How troublesome…" he mumbled before going back into the hospital, a small part of him already joyous about the weekend even though he'd never admit it.

On Wednesday Astoria and him announced the annulment of their marriage, told the reporters that it was completely mutual and that Astoria had her eyes set on someone else, as well as that Draco was gay.

The press of course began printing the news immediately though they had been able to choose their words carefully so that there wasn't much that could be twisted.

They decided that they would share custody and Scorpius was happy too since they had told the boy about the arrangement as soon as the boy had been old enough and he hadn't minded as he could see that his parents had been happy with it.

When Draco told him about the meeting with Harry and the man's son, Scorpius seemed delighted that he would be able to make a new friend and the blond smiled at his son's happy exclamations about what they could play together.

On Friday then, they met up at the hospital and despite all of his former cries of happiness, Scorpius his himself partly behind Draco's leg, as always a bit scared of people he didn't know.

Harry had smiled at his friend when he had seen them and already waved from the distant, a bright grinning boy next to him.

When they then stood together, Harry lightly hugged Draco, which the male returned carefully, feeling his heart beat quickening once again which he cursed silently at.

The boy next to Harry had smiled brightly at Draco and held out his hand to him "Hello, I'm Albus." He said "Albus Severus."

The blond couldn't help but smile lightly and leant down a bit to shake his hand "I'm Draco" he simply said, not minding it if the boy called him by his first name.

He then gently nudged Scorpius forward a bit and smiled, holding his son's hand "This is Scorpius." He said "He's a bit shy with strangers but I'm sure that you'll be great friends"

Albus immediately beamed and lightly hugged the smaller boy.

"You have shiny hair, just like your daddy" he said with a bright smile, causing Draco to chuckle softly.

"Thank you" Scorpius said with a happy smile as he heard that and lightly patted the other's hair "Yours is so curly and soft" he said with a grin and the dark haired boy beamed once again, happily

"Come on, let's play!" he then said, his carefree nature showing which made Albus clap and nod happily "Yay!" he exclaimed and the boys went to the small play yard that stood next to the hospital.

Harry turned to Draco "Seems as though those two already are the best friends, huh?" he asked and the blond nodded lightly, watching them.

The blond then looked at the other and lightly smiled, something that made Harry blush as he never had seen that beautiful, rare smile directed at him.

Together they went to the bench that stood at the side of the play yard and sat down, watching the children playing tag for a while before Harry asked  
"So how have you been? The press didn't do any trouble?"

Draco shook his head "I don't know why but no, they didn't. Sure they twisted a few things, lied here and there but I think they didn't think it was as much fun since we downright admitted everything without a problem."

Harry nodded. "That might have been it" he said with a small chuckle that seemed to warm Draco's body.

Only the night before the meeting, had the blond realized that he in fact was in love with the Savior of the world and he still didn't know how to handle it.

After a few hours that were filled with talking on their side and playing on the children's side, the younger two were hungry and Draco invited Harry and Albus up into his flat which was right above the hospital and looked just as cozy at it truly was.

As Scorpius showed his new friend his room, Draco began cooking them something, surprising Harry with it.

"I didn't know you could cook" he said with a tilt of his head at which Draco simply raised an eyebrow "Have you thought I would buy take away every day or what?" he then asked "You do know that I have a child right?"

Harry lightly blushed as he was embarrassed by his thought and nodded lightly "Yeah, sure" he said and Draco lightly shook his head before continuing to cook.

After a while, he had made some chicken filet with rice and vegetables and a chocolate mousse as dessert.

He put some on a spoon and offered it to Harry "Do you want to try it?" he asked him and the boy nodded eagerly, eating the mousse with a grin

"Delicious!" he exclaimed which made Draco smile once again.

What was it that made him smile so much around that bloody fool? He asked himself, then once again came to the scary though simple conclusion that he in fact harbored feelings for the man.

They both hadn't realized how close they were standing to each other though they both unconsciously got even closer until they were only centimeters apart.

Soft grey eyes looked into piercing green ones and both slowly fluttered shut simultaneously, Harry's hand rising to the other male's neck as their lips finally met, a wave of warmth and affection flooding both bodies.

They stood there, kissing for what it seemed like hours, never wanting the feeling to stop, their hearts beating in sync.

"Dad, why are you kissing Draco?"

They suddenly heard a voice and parted in shock, looking at Albus and Scorpius who stood in the doorway, both with their heads tilted and confused gazes.

Harry couldn't help but smile at them and slowly, though determined took Draco's hand in his.  
"Well..." he mumbled softly, then said "I kissed him because I like him a lot"

Albus tilted his head a bit further, then asked "Like you liked Mom?" he asked and Harry nodded "Yeah, Al. I like him the way I liked your mother"

Albus nodded with a light smile and wanted to ask something else as Scorpius suddenly asked "Dad, do you like Harry too?"

Draco looked at his son, his cheeks having blushed in a faint red as he nodded "Yeah, I do…"

Albus happily grinned and ran up to Draco, hugging his leg "Will you be my Mommy then?" he asked and looked up at the blond, who looked shocked though then leant down and lightly patted the boy's hair.

"Maybe I will be at some time" he softly said and looked over to Harry who had Scorpius in his arms, the small boy cuddling into the taller.

Albus had seen that as well and cuddled into Draco, the blond gently picking him up.

The two adults smiled at each other and Draco took Harry's hand in his.

"I love you" mouthed Harry and Draco's eyes widened as he shyly smiled back and that was okay because there was no need to rush anything.

They finally were happy.


End file.
